Happenings While Shopping
by jzazy
Summary: When the flock is out shopping what happens when Max goes on a chat room while waiting for Nudge and Angel to finish shopping? Who will she meet on the chat room? And what will be reaveled. Subtitle, Max and Fang IMing together, what could go wrong? R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Happenings While Shopping

**Shopping can be a good thing**

**Max and Fang IMing Together…. What could go wrong?**

**Max's POV **

The flock and I went to the mall, and split up into two groups of boys and girls I chose my clothes first, and told Nudge and Angel that they could go look for their stuff. I don't know if you've noticed, but in some stores, they have computers available for people to use, near the entrance of the store, that you only have to pay a short fee to get on. Well I was walking around, and decided to get on one. I decided to go on a chat room, I was _that_ bored. The chat room's name was, _**'Relationships, Best Friends.'**_ I typed in my screen name as, **'World Sucks'** and logged in.

**World Sucks has joined chat room. **

**BFF: and then, one week later, I find out he's been cheating on me with my best friend!**

**Don't Care: gee that sucks.**

**I Luv my BFF's: hey isn't your name 'Don't Care'? So why are you even listening to this girl's story?**

**Don't Care: well honestly, I could really care less about some stranger's problem, but I've got nothing else better to do.**

**World Sucks: How come?**

**Don't Care: How come what?**

**World Sucks: How come you got nothing better to do?**

**Don't Care: Well I rather listen to other people's problems, than follow my siblings around while they're shopping.**

**World Sucks: oh you have that problem too?**

**BFF: what are you guys talking about? Don't you just LOVE shopping? It's like the coolest thing!**

**World Sucks: EW no! I hate shopping, I don't get why people take so long shopping, all I do is go in, grab a bunch of t-shirts and jeans in my size, and get out, it's that simple!**

**Don't Care: exactly! I have two little sisters, and they take forever!**

**I Luv my BFF's: asl ppl!**

**BFF: 15, girl, California**

**I Luv my BFF's: 13, girl Florida**

**Don't Care: 14, boy, US**

**World Sucks: 14, girl, somewhere in the US**

**BFF: what you guys afraid of stalkers? LOL**

**World Sucks: something like that**

**Don't Care: more like evil stalkers who want to kill me but yea**

**World Sucks: yea right, u tlk lik if ur life sucked!**

**Don't Care: it does!**

**World Sucks: not as much as mine! Besides you don't care!**

**Don't Care: just becuz ur name is 'World Sucks' doesn't mean u hav da worst life possible!**

**World Sucks: uh yes it DOES!**

**Don't Care: no it DOESN'T! I have it way worse than you kid!**

Oh no he didn't! He did not just call me a kid!

**World Sucks: FYI, we're the same age! And I am NOT a kid! **

**BFF: LMAO**

**I Luv my BFF's: omg dis is so funny!**

**BFF: I kno! Dey're both so stubborn!**

**Don't Care: whatever**

**World Sucks: whatever**

**Don't Care: hey don't copy me!**

**World Sucks: I didn't! We said it at the same time! Jeez!**

**Don't Care: whatever**

**World Sucks: get a new word!**

**Don't Care: get a life!**

**World Sucks: I've got one, and it sucks!**

**Don't Care: stop saying that! You don't know a life that really does suck!**

**World Sucks: oh and you do?**

**Don't Care: yes I do!**

**BFF: OK GUYS! Break it up! How bout this, we each gotta tell our biggest problem that we have with our BFF's and the rest of us, give each other advice.**

**I Luv my BFF's: oh, that sounds fun!**

**Don't Care: Don't care**

**World Sucks: whatever**

**BFF: ok so I Luv my BFF's, you start.**

**I Luv my BFF's: ok, so, I have my BFF named Luke, and I'm always fighting with him about the most random things, and he annoys me because he always says whatever, when I tell him my problems, but I know he's just playing around, still I wish he would be more serious, like I am when he tells me his problems!**

**BFF: I think you should tell him how you feel, and maybe he's just trying to be funny, and doesn't realize that him saying whatever all the time, really annoys you, boys are so weird, you know.**

**Don't Care: hey! I take that personally! And maybe you're telling him things that you should be talking about with a girl, and maybe he just says whatever, because he doesn't want to get into the topic, because it might be weird for a girl to be talking about to a guy.**

**World Sucks: I think that there's always a funny one, and a serious one, between BFF's, so maybe you need to tell him to loosen up on his role at being funny, if he doesn't do anything after you tell him how you feel, then he doesn't care about you, and you should just move on, cause he's not worthy. Cause guys can be jerks!**

**BFF: jeez u holding a grudge against som1 or what?**

**World Sucks: not a grudge, more of a memory of seeing something I wasn't supposed to see, and then getting hurt by it.**

**BFF: well then maybe you should tell us ur problem next.**

**World Sucks: ok, well me and my best friend were at school and we were in different class rooms, and I was doing some research on something we both needed, and when I had found some info, I went to his class room, but when I was about to go in, he started kissing a girl, and I got mad, and ran off. but he didn't know I saw, and I didn't kno why I got mad, if he was just my friend, but then I realized I was in love with him. But he didn't like me back.**

**BFF: how do you kno he doesn't like u back?**

**World Sucks: uh how bout da fact that he was kissing another girl!**

**BFF: that's it? Jeez, u kno guys can b lik that, so u need 2 loosen up, plus he probably only did it because he figured he wouldn't be betrayin any1**

**I Luv my BFF's: I think its ur fault 4 not realizing that you loved him before, but now you gotta act soon and tell him how you feel, or your gonna loose him forever**

**Don't Care: if they both love each other, and are really meant to be, then wouldn't they fall in love sometime, and if they're not 4 each other, then she should move on. Duh!**

**World Sucks: I don't know, I'll think about it, who's next? **

**BFF: Don't Care is.**

**Don't Care: uh ok, so I have dis friend, n she's a girl, n I didn't realize I liked her until she went out with dis guy, n den wenever I kiss her, she runs off, n she once told me she loooved me, but she was druged, but I love her, but I don't really kno if she does.**

**I Luv of my BFF's: o that's so tragic, I wonder why she runs off….**

**Don't Care: yea me 2, its cuz she's jus so stubborn! N she was da 1 who kissed me first! But she thought I was dieing back then**

I sat there with my jaw dropped opened, was that Fang?! Oh my God! I think it was Fang! And if it was, he was talking about me!

**World Sucks: so wats ur best friend like?**

**Don't Care: well she's not girly at all, she's the leader kind, she's strong, but she still really cares about her family.**

**World Sucks: oh I see, and you really love her?**

**Don't Care: yea, but it don't matter, I doubt she likes me, I think she just kissed me when I was dying out of stress and not knowing what to do, because now whenever I kiss her, she runs away! I mean wtf!? What am I doing wrong?! **

**World Sucks: well maybe she just has a lot of pressure in her life, and just isn't ready, or have the time for a relationship.**

**Don't Care: I don't know, I just wish she would talk to me sometimes! Instead of always running away! I just can't go on like dis, not knowing whether she likes me or not! I just need to know, so I can kno wat to do next**

**BFF: wat do u mean know what to do next?**

**Don't Care: I mean if she doesn't like me, then I should try to move on, but if she does like me back, then I'd have to fight for our relationship**

**I Luv my BFF's: aw that's so sweet**

**Don't Care: yea wut eva**

**Private chat with Don't Care**

**World Sucks: wow I guess u were kinda right**

**Don't Care: wat do you mean**

**World Sucks: I mean you, you being right that your life does suck more than mine, well kinda**

**Don't Care: I don't think its just kinda**

**World Sucks: well actually, I know exactly how your best friend feels, she feels confused, and is in denial, and afraid of rejection, she's also worried that if things don't work out, your friendship will be lost**

**Don't Care: and you kno all this how?**

**World Sucks: because**

**Don't Care: you want to expand on that**

I took a deep breath, and sighed, it was now or never, and I had to do it.

**World Sucks: because, I'm your best friend Fang**

**Fang's POV**

**No, no no! This could not be happening to me! That's what I get for telling my heart off in a stupid chat room! But wait, this is Max then, oh my gosh! Max heard everything, and she told me how she feels. Crap! I seriously didn't understand Max! I mean she just told me she knows everything and who she was on a chat room! **

**Don't Care: Max?**

**World Sucks: uh yeah Fang, r u mad?**

**Don't Care: I don't kno, I'm shocked**

**World Sucks: Fang, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I've made you feel like this! I can't believe I've been so horrible! I'm so sorry, but please try to understand my reasons!**

**Don't Care: Max, everything you said…….. was it true?**

**World Sucks: uh yea**

**Don't Care: why didn't you tell me it was YOU?**

**World Sucks: uh yea Fang, if I go around in chat rooms saying, hey everyone, I'm Max the mutant freak, that's not keeping our existence a secret very much**

**Don't Care: why are you even in a chat room?! You're supposed to be shopping!**

**World Sucks: I should ask you the same question, and I've been done shopping, just grab T-shirts and jeans in your size, and you're done! **

**Don't Care: well I finished, and was on my blog, but I got bored so I went on a chat room but I never expected you to be there! Or to hear any of that stuff!**

**World Sucks: no I'm actually glad I heard them, I would've never known, I mean your always so emotionless, and you never say how you feel, I'm sorry Fang, I didn't know I was doing all that!**

**Don't Care: Max just answer my question**

**World Sucks: wat is it?**

**Don't Care: do you love me back or not? I just need to know already!**

**World Sucks: Fang of course I love you! and I'm sorry I had been hurting you**

**Don't Care: yea well I'm sorry you had to see the thing with Lissa**

**World Sucks: truce?**

**Don't Care: alright**

**World Sucks: hey meet me in the center of the mall, you know by the huge fountain near the entrance**

**Don't Care: alright, I'll see you in a few**

**World Sucks has logged off chat room.**

**Don't Care has logged off chat room.**

So I walked to the fountain, and looked around for Max, and I couldn't find her, and I was walking backwards, when I bumped into something, it was Max! I turned around to face her, but before we could help ourselves, our lips had crashed on each other's. I took her hand as we kissed, and when we pulled apart, I swung it around, and said,

"My Max, I love you"

"I love you too Fang."

"You know, I'm kinda glad we came shopping,"

"How come? Were you running out of clothes?"

"No not that silly. I meant because if we hadn't came, we wouldn't have gotten on that chat room, and none of this would've happened. Plus, if those girls hadn't suggested that we tell our problems, we would of never found out it was each other!"

"Yeah, you're right, I can't believe we both hate shopping, and how ironic that we would finally confess our love to each other while SHOPPING!" I chuckled, and pulled Max towards me, and kissed her, she returned the kiss, then I took her hand and we started walking back to our flock, like all the other couples that passed by us, happily in love.

**(A/N: OK SO I KNO THE END WAS VERY FLUFFY, BUT IT'S WAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU HAVE WRITTERS BLOG AND ARE WRITING AT 12:30 IN THE MORNING, O WELL, REVIEW PEOPLE! FLAMES ARE ACEPTED AND SUGETIONS ARE LOVED!)**


	2. Chapter 2 Mommy And Daddy

**_Chapter 2 – Mommy and Daddy_**

**_(A/N: ok omg thank you guys soo much! And due to request of reviews, I'm doing a chapter 2, you can call this an alternative ending or sequel, I guess. Thanks again so much, and remember to review, flames are accepted, and suggestions are loved. Also thanks to jg123 for the idea of this chapter, anyways, on with the story!)_**

**Nudge's POV**

**Chat room**

**BFF: it was about time! **

**I Luv my BFF's: wat do you mean Angel?**

**BFF: dey finaly confessed their love to each other, in a private chat.**

**I Luv my BFF's: FINALLY! Jeez those guys were so oblivious; I'm surprised they didn't realize it was us on the chat room, man we should've gotten Gazzy and Iggy involved, o well**

**BFF: o snap! We 4got Gazzy and Iggy! We better go find them! We can't leave them alone 4 too long, or they'll find a way to blow up a store! Come on Nudge, we gotta go!**

**I Luv my BFF's: ur right, lets go!**

**BFF has logged off chat room.**

**I Luv my BFF's has logged off chat room.**

Before we left, Angel and I slapped high fives after she told me that she heard Max's and Fang's thoughts, and that they were finally together, we had been the other two girls on the chat room. We thought it was funny how Max and Fang were opening up to a bunch of strangers on a CHAT ROOM! I mean it was MAX! And FANG on a CHAT ROOM!

"OMG yay! They're finally together! Well we've done our work! We better go find them, now before they start creeping out people if they start making out too much." Angel giggled at my words.

"Okay, let's go to the entrance."

So we went to the entrance, and Max and Fang were walking together towards us, and we had huge stupid grins on our faces, we couldn't help ourselves.

"You guys know already, don't ya?" Max guessed.

We nodded, "Well actually, we kinda knew all along that you guys loved each other, it was only a matter of time, and we know about the chat room, well because we were kinda the other girls in the chat room." I said smiling innocently, Angel did the same and she said,

"But the point is that you guys like each other, so that's all that matters and we were just little angels who gave you guys little pushes into admitting your feelings, though you guys were so oblivious! I mean I thought we were gonna have to scream at you guys! But we held ourselves, and now you're happily in love, so it was a job well done!" she said slapping me another high five.

Then Max turned and turned looking around and said,

"Oh crap! We forgot about Gazzy and Iggy! Where'd you leave them Fang?!"

"Uh, um, I don't know, I was on the chat room. Oh crap! We gotta find them before they blow a store up!"

_**KABOOM!!!**_

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Max roared as she took off running in the direction of the sound of the explosion. Fang ran after her, and pulled at her arm, and said,

"Max, you can't just march over there like this! We gotta find Gazzy and Iggy, and get out of here!"

She took a deep breath, and said, "Ok Fang, you're right. Uh where could they be?"

"Bath room." Angel said matter-of-factly.

We ran to the bathroom, and we stopped right outside the boy's bathroom, well except for Max and Fang, and Max was about to march in there when Fang tried to stop her, but he was too late.

"Max! GET BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE! IT'S THE GUY'S BATHROOM!"

"GAZZY, IGGY, IF YOU GUYS ARE IN HERE, YOU BETTER COME OUT! I'M NOT FREAKING PLAYING! NOW COME OUT, OR ILL KICK YOUR BUTTS FROM HERE TILL NEXT YEAR!"

Gazzy and Iggy came out with their shoulders hunched over in shame, and came to Max, she pulled them out by their ears, all the while they were saying 'ow ow! Ouch!' but she didn't let go, I started cracking up, until she glared at me and looked at Fang, they nodded towards each other, and Max still pulled Gazzy and Iggy by the ears to the nearest entrance, then we went outside, and unfurled our wings, and went to the house we were staying in.

**Angel's POV**

After Max scolded Gazzy and Iggy, we all went to bed, Max was tucking everyone in, and Fang came out of his room, and followed her into mines.

They sat on my bed, and Max tucked me in, and kissed my forehead, and when they were getting up, I grabbed both their hands and said,

"Max, I don't care if I ever find my parents or not, because I've got my REAL parents right here. And you guys finally admitted that you love each other, so now we can all live like a big happy family, and Max will be the mommy, and Fang the daddy." I said matter-fact-ly. I smiled up at them, and saw they're shocked faces, and I heard in they're thoughts how they were shocked and confused, how a 6 year old could come up with such an equation.

"It's what happens when you're a mutant-bird-girl, either way, I'm glad I have both of you guys, you're like my parents, and no one can replace you." Max had a tear rolling down her cheek, jeez was she emotional today, and she hugged me, and kissed my hair, and said.

"I'm glad you feel that way sweetie, and I'll be your mommy for as long as you want, I love you Angel, now get a good night's sleep." Fang ruffled my hair, and said good night, I hugged them both, and they tucked me in, like my two parents.

**Max's POV**

I left Angel tucked in, shocked and awed, Fang followed me into my room, and shut the door behind him. I sat down on my bed and said,

"Fang, do you realize what just happened?"

"Um Angel just told us she sees us as her parents?"

"Yeah! Fang, I'm her mother! She sees me as her mother and you as her daddy! That so cute, wow our own family! That's just……. Wow!"

He smiled and sat down next to me, and put his arm around me, and said,

"Oh Max, my beautiful Max, I guess we have 4 kids to look after now."

"Yeah, and not just any kids, its four mutant bird kids! That's like twice the trouble of 4 normal kids! Oh well, that's what we get for being oldest."

"Yeah, but just think one day we'll have our own family…."

I looked at Fang with wide eyes.

"I don't want think about that yet! Jeez Fang let me get rid of the flock first, then we can worry about our family!"

"I didn't mean now silly, but we will have our own family right?"

"Of course Fang, just in time, plus, who knows, maybe we'll have to live with the rest of the flock for the rest of our lives!"

"Well it's a good thing you've gotten a lot of practice at being a mommy, Maxy."

I hit Fang with my pillow playfully, and said, "DON'T EVER CALL ME MAXY AGAIN FANGY!"

"Sorry Maxy," he said looking smug.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE SOOO DEAD! PILLOW FIGHT!" and then, as you can guess, we had the biggest pillow fight ever! It was so much fun, and then I guess we made so much noise that the rest of the flock got up, and came with their own pillows, until the room was filled with feathers, and they weren't the ones from our wings! We had literally broken the pillows apart!

"Oh man! We're gonna need new pillows!" Iggy whined.

"Oh well, I guess that means we have to go shopping again!" Nudge piped in happily.

"Oh no, not again!" I whined.

"Oh Maxy, come on, don't regret going shopping, or else you wouldn't be so happy now!" Angel said.

"MAXY?WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME THAT? JEEZ! And fine, we'll go shopping tomorrow, but we gotta go to a new mall, one that Gazzy and Iggy haven't blown up, and we're not separating, we don't need another explosion!"

"Hey we said we were sorry, and the people in charge of the auto stores, should really take better care of the gasoline they put for sale." Iggy said.

"Oh jeez, I don't even want to hear the story again; guys just go to sleep please!"

"Ok, good night Maxy!" Iggy said sarcasticly.

"Nah, I think mommy will be better, and Fang can be daddy!" Angel said cheerfully.

Fang and I exchanged glances and sighed, **they weren't _ever_ gonna let this go, were they?**

"NOPE! Well good night mommy and daddy!" Angel said, Nudge was giggling, and Iggy and Gazzy were doubling over in laughter, me and Fang just exchanged a look and nodded, then we each picked up one of my shoes, and threw them at them.

"Ow! Hey quit throwing things at me mommy!" Iggy said laughing. Gazzy laughed even harder.

"Okay that's enough, if you guys are gonna call me mommy, then I'll start acting like a mommy, now go to bed or I'll ground you!" I said matter-of-factly.

" 'Night mommy, 'night daddy." The four kids chipped in. Fang and I rolled our eyes, and rushed them out of my room, when I realized there was a huge mess in my room.** Why those sneaky little kids! They had gotten me mad to get them out of my room so they wouldn't have to clean up!**

"YOU GUY'S GET YOUR BUTT'S BACK IN HERE AND HELP CLEAN THIS MESS!"

"Sorry mom, we're going to sleep, you wouldn't want us to miss our rest now would you?" Iggy said.

Everyone laughed, and locked themselves in their rooms. I looked at Fang helplessly. "Fang?"

"Don't worry Maxy I'll help you."

"Oh thank you! and loose the Maxy thing!" I said bringing my arms around his neck while hugging him. He laughed at my reaction, and returned the hug then said, "Okay, well we better get going, or we'll be up all night!"

"I wouldn't mind, as long as I was with you, Fang." I said.

Fang laughed and kissed me and said, "Oh Maxy, don't worry, I'll never leave your side. We'll be happily in love forever, like Angel thought to me earlier."

"Forever?"

"Forever." he said matter-of-factly.

And so it was.

**(A/N: OK SO I KNO DIS CHAPTER PRETTY MUCH SUCKED AND I WRITE ALOT OF FLUFF, BUT I WAS BORED, AND IT WAS REQUESTED, EITHER WAY, REVIEW PLEASE! FLAMES ARE ACEPTED, AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED! )**

**PS. This is the end of this story, unless you want another chapter of what could've happened when they went shopping, but it's up to YOU, the reader. I'm just the author, who writes wat her readers request. Well peace out people and remember to review! Thanks for all the reviews to chapter 1 and, continue to read my stories! **


	3. Chapter 3 Everyone Pick On Iggy!

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! AND I JUST WANT TO THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS, AND ALL THAT, THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! YOU REALY MAKE MY DAT AND ARE THE REASON I KEEP WRITIN! I'm SORY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT I HAVE A PRETTY LONG CHAPTER, AND I AM VERY SATISIFIED WITH IT, BUT I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK, SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! **

**PS. I CAN'T TAKE ALL THE CREDIT, I'D LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY FRIEND Karina, SHE IS ALSO A HUGE Maximum Ride FAN, AND SHE LOVES TO READ ALL MY STORIES, SO THANK YUH SO MUCH Karina, ALSO SHE HELPED ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER, AND GAVE ME MANY IDEAS, SO THANKS AGAIN!! N REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! **

**Chapter 3- LACK OF A BETTER TITLE **

Max's POV

So Fang and I didn't get to go to sleep until after midnight, because we were still cleaning my room, but when we did, he kissed my forehead, and wished me good dreams, and left smiling, I mean it was FANG! SMILING! So anyways, it was now the morning of the next day, and we were all sitting in the kitchen eating, and then I remembered we were gonna have to go to the mall again, thanks to everyone messing up their pillows. So I told the flock to get ready cause we might have to be flying for a long time since we had to go to a different mall than the one that we went to yesterday thanks to Iggy and Gazzy. We all went up to get ready, so that left Iggy and Gazzy to do the dishes. I was very afraid of the results of leaving those two_** alone**_, in _**a kitchen**_, with a_** stove**_ with _**fire**_ and _**gas**_, but I knew I would notice if they tired any of their funny business, I hoped.

I showered and changed as quickly as possible, and then hurried downstairs to check that the bottom part of the house hadn't been victim of one of Gazzy's and Iggy's bombs. I was relived to see that nothing had blown up, what I wasn't so happy about was that there was bubbles everywhere, and I had my jaw dropped open in shock, and then the next thing I knew, Gazzy had run right in front of me, and Iggy had squirted me with the bottle of soap, thinking I was Gazzy, so now I had soap in my mouth, which let me tell you, it don't taste as good as it smells sometimes!

"GAZZY, IGGY. I HAVE SOAP IN MY MOUTH, AND SO DOES EVERY OTHER PART OF THIS KITCHEN! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! SOMEONE COULD'VE SLIPPED AND GOTTEN HURT! ARE YOU NUTTS! CLEAN UP THIS INSTANT, AND YOU GUYS ARE BEYOND GROUNDED! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN DO THIS! AH!!" I said, Gazzy had kept running, and had slipped, and crashed into me, and I'd slipped too, sending us into a huge crash into the bottom of the stairs.

That made Fang, Nudge and Angel come running down the stairs to see what happened, and Fang tried to stop at the bottom step, but he didn't stop in time, and he fell on top of Gazzy and me, and Nudge and Angel were running so fast, they couldn't stop before bumping into Fang, and then in the end, I had Gazzy, Fang, Nudge and Angel all on top of me, squishing me, all because of Iggy and Gazzy! Iggy was doubling over in laughter, at how we were tangled up, he had heard the crash, so he knew what was going on, I rolled out from under everyone, and charged at him, Fang was too late in his attempt to stop me from murdering Iggy.

I launched myself at him, and pinned him to the floor, and started punching him, now I knew that this was not appropriate behavior, because the flock was there, but I couldn't help myself, plus he'd brought it all upon himself! Then the whole flock was trying to get me off Iggy, but surprisingly they couldn't, while Iggy was trying to protect his face from serious injuries, maybe the flock didn't want me to stop beating him up? Because I was still punching him, and he had a bloody nose, but I wasn't too worried since we healed so fast, but Fang did get me up as soon as he saw the blood. He pulled me off Iggy, and I was struggling to get back to killing Iggy, when Fang pulled me into him, wrapped his arms around me, as I still struggled, he did the most unexpected thing, he kissed me to calm me down. It worked, it worked _**very**_well.

Then Iggy got up, but kept his distance, and screamed at me,  
"What the hell is wrong with you!? Are you trying to kill me?! I'm not a freaking Eraser Max! God damn it! My nose is freaking bleeding!"

"What's wrong with me? Are you freaking serious?! Do you know all the things that you've caused?! Gah Iggy!" I took a deep breath to steady myself, I was still in Fang's embrace, but I knew I had to get a grip, the flock was watching, and I couldn't get any more out of control than I already was. "OK everyone, just go finish getting ready, I'll finish cleaning up in here, oh and Gazzy and Iggy, don't think I'm letting you get away with this! They rolled their eyes, relief flooding through them when they realized I was much calmer. Everyone went up except Fang, who was already ready.

"Max," he said, and I was glad that he realized I was in no mood for the whole Maxy thing. "Are you okay? I've never seen you act like that!"

I put my hand on his cheek and said, "Fang, don't worry about me, I'm fine, honest! I guess I just got a little carried away. Why don't you go finish getting ready? I'll just mop this up."

"Max I'm done! Let me help you."

"Ok thanks Fang, I don't know what I'd ever do without you!"

He chuckled and said, "You wouldn't be able to survive."

I hit his arm playfully, "Yeah right, you think you're all that! But you know you wouldn't be able to survive if _**I**_ didn't exist."

"Oh whatever, everyone needs you Max, you're gonna save the world!"

"Uh yeah Fang, that's a little too much pressure, how about you just help me clean this up right now, we can worry about the rest of the world later."

So we cleaned up, and were done by the time the rest of the flock came down. Gazzy and Iggy kept huddled together as we exited through the door, and went outside, to fly. Five minutes into our flight, Angel said, "Oh Maxy, can we play truth or dare? Pleeeeaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeeeee?!"  
Curse those dang bambi eyes, I regretfully agreed to play.

"WHAT?! MAX! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Fang whined. I'm serious people, Fang actually whined! It took all my strength to hold in my laughter, but I then answered, "Well look who let them get the dog!" I said pointing at Total who was half asleep in Iggy's arms, well not really, cause as soon I said his name, he picked up his head, and looked at us and said,  
"Now what are ya'll talking 'bout? I've been a bless to this flock, and don't you deny it!"

Ok that was too much, I snorted at first, but I couldn't help it when I exploded into laughter, Angel and Total gave me horrified, shocked expressions, oh well.

"OK so who's going first?" Nudge asked getting excited, everyone flew closer to me, I pointed at Angel, and she looked like she was thinking, then said, "OK, Gazzy truth or dare?"

"Um, dare!" he said fearlessly.

"Ok, I dare you to say 'I love you so much Iggy!'" she said bursting into laughter, we all cracked up, except for Gazzy and Iggy, Iggy said, "What the heck? How did I get involved into this?!"

"Sorry Gazzy, a dare's a dare."

Gazzy took a deep breath, and said, "I love you so much Iggy!" but in Nudge's voice, which got us all confused and looking at Nudge, she blushed furiously, and looked away. Angel glared at Gazzy, but laughter was still kinda visible in her eyes.

"Hey, you didn't say in who's voice to say it in, you just said to say it, and I did, so now its my turn, he looked evilly at Nudge smirking and said, "Well now, Nudge Nudge Nudge, truth or dare?" he said in a pleasant, soft, slow voice, which let me tell you, is actually very creepy!

"Uh...Uh…" Nudge stuttered, wow for once she wasn't talking a mile a minute. "Uh truth?" she said, well actually more like asked, but you get the point.

Gazzy rubbed his chin trying to look evil, trust me; he wasn't too far from his goal. "Is it true, that you absolutely love Iggy?"

"OK what the hell? Why does everything always come back to me? Is it because I'm blind?! Cause I find that racist! There should be a rule that says things can't always involve Iggy!"

"Oh relax Iggy, and racist means that we'd have something against race, which we don't, so just shut up, and let Nudge answer." I said looking back at Nudge.

"Um yeah?" but then she quickly added, "I mean who wouldn't he's like my brother."

"Suuuuuure Nudge, you only like him as a 'brother', oh yeah we all understand." Gazzy said mockingly. Nudge charged at him, which is actually pretty funny thing to watch while flying, she raced to his side, and kicked him. "OUCH! GOSH I TAKE BACK! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Angel started laughing as well as the rest of the flock did.

"Ok, so now it's my turn, um Fang, truth or dare?"

"UH truth?"

"OK, is it true that you imprinted on one of the hawks that we flew with when we were waiting for Max by lake mead, when we were gonna rescue Angel?"

"What the crap? Your question was longer than my answer, or explanation. And what the hell does it mean to imprint on a hawk?"

"Oh right, sorry, I was reading, and- never mind, it just means that you fell in love with one of them."

Fang had a horrified expression on his face that made me chuckle. "Of course not! What the heck is wrong with you asking me that kind of question!" then he looked over at Iggy, and laughed evilly rubbing his hands together, "OK so anyhow, Iggy, truth, or, dare**?" he said in a determined, and I'm not gonna lie to you, **_**sexy **_**voice. Ok scratch that, you didn't hear that ok!**

Angel exploded with laughter; everyone gave her questioning looks, while I turned scarlet. "Damn it Angel, get out of my head, and you better not tell anyone!" I warned. She nodded still laughing like a maniac.

"Anyways…. Iggy truth or dare?!" Fang demanded, **what did this sucker have up his sleeve? Oh Fang I'm so sorry, I didn't call you a sucker, you're not a sucker, oh I love you! Crap why am I saying all this in my head?! **

Angel exploded into more laughter; she put her hand on Nudge's shoulder as if she needed support. "God damn it! Angel leave me alone to my thoughts!"

"Uh, dare? " Iggy said while giving me and Angel weird looks**, like if we were crazy, yeah, go and call me crazy! Yeah well I'm not the mind reading little girl here! But I am the one who's talking to myself in my mind! Crap loosing control again, ok Max calm down!** I took a deep breath, and heard Angel snort quietly.

"Oh, very good, very, very good!" Fang said approvingly. **This just gets better and better…**

"Iggy I dare you to be Max's slave for the rest of the day." Whoa what? This was about me now? Aw that's so sweet of Fang; he gave up his dare to help me.

"What?! You gots to be kidding me!"

"Nope." Fang said popping his lips on the P. "A dare's a dare."

Iggy sighed exasperated, "OK fine, Max, your stupid wishes are my……… command."  
I exploded with laugher, Iggy rolled his eyes and said "Truth or dare Max?"In a bored tone.

"Um truth."

"Is it true you used to sneak into Fang's room and watch him sleep?" oh my God! How did he know about that?!

"Um yes." I shamefully muttered turning scarlet. Fang's eyes widened, and he looked pleased. He grinned but before he could say one of his smart-ass comments, I quickly said, "Truth or dare, Total?"

"Dare." Said the stupid little dog.

"OK, I dare you to let Iggy drop you, and then we might catch you 10 feet from the ground." He had a horrified expression as he said in a disbelief tone,

"Might?! What is wrong with you?! Even if you do catch me, I might get a heart attack along the way!"

"Well might is the key word here, so Iggy, drop the dog in 5, 4, 3… 2,1!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Total screamed but it was too late.  
I burst out laughing, and Angel had a horrified expression as she raced down to catch Angel. I used my super speed to reach the little mutt, with 20 whole feet to spare!

"MAX! HOW COULD YOU?!" Angel screeched as she stroked Total's fur, we were back up high in the sky with the rest of the flock.

"Oh come on Angel! I got him with twenty feet to spare! And I was only planning on ten!"

"Humph!" Angel said as she hugged the dog. Eventually, somebody else had to take Total from her because he was weighing her down. Angel didn't trust me or Iggy anymore, so she had to give him to Fang, doubtfully.

Finally we found another mall two hours away from home through flight. We landed and walked in like a bunch of normal teenagers. We found a store that sold pillows and other bed things. We walked in, except for the younger kids, who ran in, and automatically began bouncing and jumping on the beds that were for display. Crap, I didn't have enough money to pay for the beds if they broke them.

"Um guys!" I called trying to keep my voice from straining. "Guys come on, uh lets go get your pillows."

"No, no, no! We want to keep jumping on the bed Maxy." They chanted Iggy rolled his eyes and walked to an empty bed; he eventually laid down and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Hey guys!" I whispered. They looked up and I whispered, "You guys wanna play a prank on Iggy?"

They quickly jumped off the beds, and ran over to me, I whispered, "Ok so you see, the bed Iggy is in, it's a water bed, so you guys see the little buttons there?" I said pointing at the little remote by Iggy's bed. Gazzy quickly caught up with my idea, and had an evil smirk on his face. "Oh Maxy, I like the idea!" Angel piped in after seeing it in my head. Which left a hopelessly lost/confused Nudge.

"What? What are you guys talking about? Max?!" she said tugging at my elbow, Fang grinned and said,

"You see Nudge, Max is irritated at Iggy for the soap fiasco; from earlier. So now she wants to get back at him; by playing a little joke on your little boyfriend." He said grinning again. Nudge pouted but nodded.

"OK you guys, so what you gotta do is grab the remote, and press the buttons so that you'll make the bed shake and rock, so fast that eventually Iggy will fall off." they laughed; quietly, and nodded. They tip-toed over to Iggy's side, snatched the remote, and began pressing a bunch of buttons.

The bed shock and shock, and we ended up with a startled Iggy screaming, "Ah! What the hell is wrong with you people?! Ah!!!!" Iggy screamed falling off the bed. Fang was laughing like a maniac. So was the whole flock. Iggy got up and his face was furiously red. "I'm going to kick your guy's butts! I'm freaking serious!" the flock and me kept laughing our heads off. the Gasman was laughing so hard that he had to sit down. I, too, was laughing so hard that I had tears rolling down my cheeks. Fang, Nudge and Angel had their hands holding their stomachs. I wiped my tear away and tried to control myself.

"Sorry, Iggy, its just, it was too funny!" I said trying so hard to stop laughing. Everybody calmed down, and got their pillows and we left. Iggy didn't talk the whole time in the mall. But in the air he told Fang with an evil grin, "Fang… truth or…dare?" I noticed that Iggy wanted revenged.

"Uh….dare." Fang said rolling his eyes. I think he had the same feeling.

"Oh alright I dare you to…." He was too far away that I could hear what he'd said. I decided to go in the back of the flock, rolling my eyes. Then out of nowhere, Fang appeared in front of me. he had a huge stupid grin on his face, then he brought his hands to my face, and kissed me! Right then and there. While flying! Well I still hadn't gotten used to Fang kissing me, and I was lost in his sweet lips, well so much that I stopped flapping…

For a second Fang was still holding me. But then he let go. So I was falling, you might not believe it, but I was actually screaming at the top of my lungs. Oh my God! Come on! FLAP! My wings were finally flapping with only 10 feet to space. I used my super speed and flew up. And I was in front of Fang's face in a second. He looked like he was going to crack up. "I like how you scream, you should scream more often." I rolled my eyes and said,

"You jerk! Why the heck did you do that?!"

"Hey don't look at me, Iggy, dared me to!" he said pointing at Iggy. I flew up to him, "Why did you dare him to that!?" I said to him. Then he said, "Actually, that wasn't the plan. My plan was that yo and him kissed, and your wings would have gotten tangled. Oh I know! Let's do it again! Just to see if this time it'll work!" he said giving me a stupid smile. I rubbed my forehead and murmured "Jerk."

"You know I head that right?" Iggy said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "That was the point." And went to the back of the flock. A few minutes later, we landed on the front yard of the house we were staying in.

**Fang's POV **

Great. Now Max is mad at me for kissing her and making her fall. I better talk to her. We had came in and everybody had locked themselves in their rooms. I locked myself, but then I opened it and walked slowly towards Max's room. I knocked on the door, Max opened it and said, "Oh, its you." she opened the door wide enough for me to come in. I stepped in and Max sat on her bed; I closed the door behind her. "Sorry, Max." I said standing in front of her.

"It's ok." She said sighing. I sat down next to her, and put my arm around her. She leaned her head on my shoulder. "I love you, Fang." She said.

"I don't." I said. She raised her head and looked at me with beautiful wide eyes. "Wha-?" she said, but before she could finish, I said, "I _adore_ you." I said putting my hand on the back of her neck and moving my head towards her so we were only inches apart.

**Max's POV**

I took a deep breath and angled my face for a perfect kiss. I moved forward and his sweet, soft lips touched mine and he kissed me and I kissed him back. I eventually fell asleep after a major make out session with Fang, that night I slept the best as I've ever had, cause I fell asleep in the arms of the guy that I love.

**A/N: Well how 'd I do? I can't take all the credit, my friend Karina helped me out a lot, she gave me many ideas, and was very supportive, do you guys want more chapters? I think I might make one final one, or more, what ever satisfy you guys!! Remember to review!! Please!!!!!! Flames are accepted and suggestions are loved!!!**


	4. Chapter 4Oh My God!

**A/N: THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING! I KNO THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER SHORT, BUT I COULDN'T HELP INCLUDING IT! I'm GOING TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON! AND MAYBE EVEN POST IT TODAY! ONCE AGAIN, SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! N THIS ISNT THE END OF THE STORY YET! COUPLE CHAPTERS COMING UP! SO KEEP REVEIWIN! AND I'll USE YOUR IDEAS! OH N NEXT CHAPTER, Max WILL USE HER POWER, OF HAVIN Iggy BE HER SLAVE FOR THE WHOLE DAY, TO HER TOTAL ADVANTAGE! SO REVIEW WITH IDEAS OF HOW TO TORTURE Iggy!**

**Chapter 4- Oh my God!**

**Max's POV **

"Good morning beautiful_!" __**Oh em gee!!**_** I must be **_**dreaming!**_** I have wakened up in the arms of an **_**angel!**_

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully, turning around in the embrace of _Fang._

"How'd you sleep? You seem so beautiful when you're asleep, almost as pretty as when you're awake!"

"Aw Fang, you stayed up to watch me sleep? That's so adorable!"

"Does that get me a kiss?"

"Nice try."

"_Oh my God!_ Iggy! Iggy! It finally happened!" Nudge said, opening my door, and running out again.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

Fang blushed and said, "Well Maxy, I think they got the wrong idea of why I stayed in your bed overnight, you catch my drift?"

"_Oh my God! _Those kids have to stop watching so much TV!" I hesitantly got out of bed, and Fang's embrace, and was about to leave my room, when Fang grabbed my hand and said,

"Stay."

"What?"

"Stay. Let them think what they want, but stay with me. Please?" _**Oh my God!**_** I didn't know Fang could use the bambi eyes!** I melted for him at the second, and sat back down on the bed, he wrapped his arms around me, and I laid back down into his embrace.

Our perfect moment had to be ruined though, by 4 mutant kids and a talking dog racing into my room, and slamming the door open, startling me and Fang. **Well damn, this looks akward!**

"_Oh my God_! Nudge wasn't kidding! Max! Fang! Couldn't you guys at least have gotten out of the house?!"

_**Oh my God!**_** They thought we'd had –insert 3 letter word here-! **

"Iggy, what do we think Max and Fang did, that is a 3 letter word?"

Fang cracked up, I grinned, oh well; this was Iggy's fault for having his mind in the gutter. I glared at him and Nudge, and said, "Tell her Iggy, explain your theory."

"Uh you see Angel, when a guy and a girl love each other,"

"Iggy, shut up! You're not giving these kids the "talk" you're the last person that's indicated to do that! And Angel, sweetie, there's a reason why I tell you to stay out of our minds, you see, there's some things you just won't understand till your older, which is why you shouldn't be reading our minds because you'll just get confused, and you Nudge, get your mind out of the gutter!"

Nudge looked offended and was about to start babbling, but I held up a hand to make her shut up.

"So, what's for breakfast?" I asked casually.

**A/N: REVIEW!! I ALSO NEED IDEAS ON HOW Max CAN TORTURE Iggy, SO REVIEW THEM, OR PRIVATE MESSAGE THEM TO ME! I WILL USE EVERY ONE OF YOUR IDEAS!! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
FLAMES ARE ACCPETED, SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Lucky Iggy Or not?

**A/N: HEY PEOPLE! I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN FOREVER!! I KNO I HAV BEEN BAD! SORRY! BUT I'VE HAD A LOT GOIN ON, ANYWAYS, U DON'T CARE BOUT DAT, SO HERE'S DA NEXT CHAPTER OF THE STORY! I'LL POST THE REST OF THE DAY LATER ON, BUT I WANTED TO GET AT LEAST SOMETHING UP! SOORY ONCE AGAIN!!**

**REMEMEBER TO REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!**

**Muhahahaha!!!!!**

**I love this day!! **

**Why you ask?**

**Well because, I get to torture Iggy, and make him my slave!!!! hahahahahaa!!!! **

**Sweet, sweet, sweeettt REVENGGEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Muhahahaa!!!**

**Am I ok? Of course!**

**Am I hyper! Very! You know, if you eat like a dozen pancakes with a bunch of syrup, you'd by hyper too!!!! Now to plot my revenge against Iggy for all he's done! Like seriously, he bombed the mall, and then he had his mind in the gutter!!!!!**

**Anyhow, first things first! Rearange the furniture!!  
………………………………………………………………………………**

**I'm done, now the living room, is like totally backwards! Oh and perfect, here comes Iggy!!! I'll climb behind the couch and watch!**

"**Max? Fang? Gazzy? Nudge? Angel? Hello? Anyone here?" Iggy asked. He shrugged. "Ah, guess they're all upstairs, I'll just watch some TV on the couch then…**

**He walked to wear our couch used to be, but tripped over the hard wooden table! And bonus! He fell onto his x box! I think I heard some games crack! Somebody was gonna be mad! **

"**Ow! What the hell! Where is the freaking remote! And what's the table doing here!" Iggy felt around, and found the remote on the table, he also found a porky pine needle! **

"**Ow! Damn it! Where's all this coming from!!!!"**

**I held in my laughter as best I could.**

**He knee-crawled, and felt around till he found the couch, he sat down, and BOOM! Yes I said BOOM! I put a little bomb provided by Gazzy to scare the Iggy sir! It wouldn't hurt him; just teach him not to mess with Maximum Ride!**

**Iggy bounced back, and hit his head against the table again! Oh that would leave a mark! I'm so evil! Hahaha!**

"**My freaking God! What the crap is going on! Who the hell moved all the freaking furniture!!!!!!" Iggy screamed at the top of his lungs, and then to my surprise, he started to cry. I guess he couldn't take a little joke… maybe he was just too frustrated. Well I didn't care the reason, I busted out laughing as the rest of the flock came running down the stairs, to try and see what Iggy was fuming about. I was rolling on the floor behind the couch **_**laughing my ass off, as they say in texts. **_

"**Max! What the hell is your freaking problem?" **

"**Iggy! Watch your dang language! Oh, didn't I tell you? I moved all the furniture, and then I tried my hand at knitting, oh sorry, I left my needles there! My bad!" I said innocently. Yeah I think even sweet little Angel could see right through me.**

"**Max! I am gonna kill you!"**

"**Nope! You can't! Cause you have to be my slave for the day! Remember? Fang dared you to, yesterday, so as my first wish, I'd like to see you run into a tree."  
Everyone burst out laughing. Everyone but Iggy, he glared narrowed eyes at where he thought I was. He didn't have such bad aim. **

"**No freaking way am I gonna run into a dumb tree, especially on purpose!" **

**Hmm… well he said, not a dumb tree, and not on purpose… well I think we can arrange something…**

"**Fine! Well then, let's at least go outside! I wanted to practice some moves, out in our huge yard."**

"**Ok." Everyone agreed.**

"**Hey Ig, you want to practice some moves with me, please?"**

"**Uh sure…" he said uneasy.**

**Fang raised an eyebrow at me. I grinned. I pointed my eyes at a nearby tree. Fang caught my drift. This was gonna be good!**

**Iggy walked over to me, we did the usual block and punch. Then I started taunting Iggy, moving, or running away so he'd totally miss. He started to get frustrated, and I did my final move. **

**I stood in front of Iggy, and waved my hand in front of his face and said, "You can't see me!"  
Which literally, he can't. So he got pissed off and said, **

"**Damn it Max, I know I'm freaking blind, but you don't have to rub it in my face!" and with that he started chasing me around the yard.  
Exactly my plan. Man I'm good! Suddenly, the tree was right in front of me. I ran louder, to make sure Iggy kept following, than at the last second, I skidded to the right and Fang came out suddenly to catch me before I fell from the sudden movement.**

**Iggy didn't have the same luck.**

**A/N: SO WAT'D U THINK? GOOD BAD? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED, AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!  
I'm GONNA ASK FOR ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS IN ORDER TO CONTINUE, CUZ IDK IF PEOPLE WILL READ THIS ANYMORE! SO REMEMBER TO REIVEW! ITS VERY IMPORTANT!!! **

**PEACE OUT PEOPLE! =:]**

**~JZAZY~**


End file.
